Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Speckle and Friends
Stephen Squirrelsky meets Speckle (the episode begins) speckle story on Clifford the big red dogspeckle story on Clifford the big red dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_oSRlles5w Emily: Clifford. (Clifford arrives) Emily: It's story time. You wanna hear a Speckle story. Don't you? Clifford: Yep. Emily: I thought so. He's your favorite. Clifford: Yes. Emily: Today's story is Speckle and the Luchess Lunch and meeting something very special. (the story begins) Emily: It was time to eat. So everyone unpacked their lunch. They brought along their favorite food. They brought the same food almost every day. (the animals are about to eat) Emily: Then Speckle thought, What if they share their favorite lunches and make something totally new? Everyone thought that sound like fun. (the animals decide to swap) Emily: So Reba the rabbit rolled her salad in one of Luna the raccoon's tortillas to make very veggie burritos. Speckle layered his jelly sandwich with Robby the panda's yogurt to make scrumptious stripe plain. Darnell the duck and Luna combine their apples and cheese into fruity cheesy chunks. (the change is made with the animals) Emily: The new creation were so yummy, That he and his friends make more creations more often and share them with each other. (the mission is accomplished) Emily: Then suddenly came new friends. (new friends arrived) Speckle: Huh? (they turn and see the friends) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. Hello. Speckle: Hi there. Reba: Hi. Sandy: Hello there. Luna: Nice to meet. Robby: Yeah. Robert: Nice to see you all. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Speckle: And we're Speckle and friends. Reba: Reba. Darnell: Darnell. Luna: Luna. Robby: And Robby. Tanya: Nice to see you. (Alvin gasps when she looks at Reba and his ears tied in a knot) Alvin: Holy shoot! (Eyes turns lovehearts) Ian: What's wrong, Alvin? Ryan: Alvin? Are you okay? Tyler: Snap out of it! (SMACK!) Alvin: Ow! Huh?! What? What's wrong?! Ryan: Don't tell us you got a crush on someone too. Alvin: That's right. It turns that I've met someone I love too. Ian: Reba? Ryan: I guess so. (Danny gasps when he saw Luna, His skin turns pink and eyes became lovehearts) (all of a sudden) Stanz: Not another one. Einstein: Snap out of it, Danny! Danny: She's lovely. Luna: What? Danny: Let me introduce myself. I am Donovan Big-Star Whiskers. Luna (Georgette's voice): Get away from me, You little bug-eyed creep! Einstein: She's a panda, isn't she? Stanz: She's a red raccoon. Danny: Oh, right, she's a raccoon. Sorry. (Danny sighs when still in love with her): Okay. Don't let that happen again. Luna: I'm a raccoon and you're a hamster. Hamster and raccoons don't mix. Rocky: But I fell in love with Princess Katrina who is a dog. Einstein: Oh, I see. Luna: WHAT?! Stanz: Rocky in love with Katrina? Rocky: Yes. All: Oh. Luna: That's ridiculous. Danny: Impossible. Rocky: It's not. Einstein: He agrees. Speckle: You know, We've heard about you on the newspaper. Saying "If you like movie-spoof travels, Contact Stephen Squirrelsky". We're interested to it. Stanz: Yeah. Care to join us for more film spoof travels? We're doing the ones Queen Melissa said. Like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Dalmatian Tunes, Eli Wages, J.B. Eagle, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Darnell: Certainly. Ian: Okay. Let's do it then. Alvin: Reba, I think I'm... Reba: What? Speckle: Can't you see? He's in love with you. Reba: Oh yeah. And I hear that some baddies trying to get in spoofs too. I see. Robby: Like that wicked emperor himself. Griff: (Scar's voice) WHAT?! What did you say? Robby: (Zazu's voice) Oh nothing. Griff: (Scar's voice) You know the rules. Never ever mention that guy. Lionel is the guy, who wants more villains to work with his minions, and try to catch us in other spoofs, you know. Robby: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Griffer. He's the emperor too. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Griff: Well, good. I can't wait to do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), and Kung Fu Quasi, along with more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, some of Eli Wages, and maybe Julian Bernardino's spoofs since users need more subscribers. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Let's not say those over and over again. Sandy: We get the point. And we're looking forward to doing them. Since you'll be joining us. Dexter: Oh! Oh no! I have cabin fever! Courage: I've got it too! (Song begins) Little Dog: I've got cabin fever, it's burning in my brain. Yang: I've got cabin fever, It's driving me insane. All: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bananas, It sucks since so long that we have simply gone bananas. Sandy: Boom-chicka-boom-ba-boom! Kittens: We've got cabin fever, It's been long since we've got it! We've got cabin fever, We're all going mad! Warners: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Big Dog: And now we're not. Vinnie: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Katrina: We've got cabin fever. Rocky: No ifs ands or buts. Katrina: With this orient... Rocky: And demented, Both: And a little nuts, you know. Waterson kids: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Cousin Henry yodels) Waterson kids: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Cousin Henry yodels) Waterson kids: Und vunderbar. Eds: We were sailing, sailing, the wind was on our side. Lumpy: But then it died. Dog: I've got cabin fever, I think I've lost my grip. Cat: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Andrina: I was floating upon a tropical, While dreaming on a blue lagoon, Now I'm crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. (song ends) Dexter: Phew. Glad it stopped. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. Clifford the Big Red Dog: Speckle & The Rainy DayClifford the Big Red Dog: Speckle & The Rainy Day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb-CMMwyHnw (Later it rained) (and poured) Emily: On meeting their friends, it started to rain. (Speckle was walking with his umbrella) (with the chute popped up) (Darnell was under a big leaf) (trying to stay stuff from the rain) Speckle: Hmm... (seems thoughtful) Emily: The rain pelted down and wet everything. Emily's Voice: So Speckle invited Darnell to join him under his umbrella. (Darnell goes under the umbrella) Emily: Then they saw Luna which they invited her under the umbrella too. (Luna joins under the umbrella) Emily: Then they see Robby and Reba, But there's no room under his umbrella. But then Speckle have an idea. Speckle: I've got it! (a light bulb appears above his head) Emily: So Speckle invite everyone to join him in his umbrella boat as they laugh down the stream. (they go down the stream) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, a sailor's life is The life for me How I love to sail o'er The bounding sea And I never, never, Ever do a thing about the weather For the weather never Ever does a thing for me! All: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me Tiddle-ee-um pom pom Deedle dum dum dee... Danny: Ahoy! Einstein: Yoho! Stanz: Land ho! By jove! Cuties: We're here! Reba: Cuties? Cuties: Yep. Luna: That's ridiculous. That can't be a band. Cuties: Wrong. We're a band. Luna: Don't believe you. Cuties: People believe us. Danny: We are, My love. Einstein: Correct. Luna: Don't call me love. Think you're trying to love me? Danny: Yes. Stanz: Her name is Luna. Danny: I know that. Luna: Told you so. Alvin: Reba, How about a... Reba: Kiss? Ian: Alvin! Ryan: Stop! Reba: That's nonsense. Tyler: For a kiss? (Alvin facepalm): Darn. Ian: Oh blow. Danny: If Luna doesn't believe me, I'll prove it to her. Einstein: Like how? Stanz: A song, That's how. Einstein: Okay. Which song to choose? (They huddle the plan) (and whisper it) (together) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h1HetkvkpNgbYIAEHpPKSOoz18ODv2ht Emily's Voice: Later, Speckle and his friends were reading a great story. It was a fairy tale of a kingdom of all the princesses and brave knights who live there. It looked so much fun that they decided to dress up like the characters in the book. But what can they wear? (a story begins) Emily's Voice: Later, Speckle and his friends were reading a great story. It was a fairy tale of a kingdom of all the princesses and brave knights who live there. It looked so much fun that they decided to dress up like the characters in the book. But what can they wear? (they think) (Later) Narrator: Later... Emily: King Speckle made a crown out of an old newspaper, Queen Reba found a beach towel that made the perfect cape and decorated her hair with a chain of wild flowers. (the scene begins) Emily: With his sandpail and flying disk, Sir Darnell was ready to fight a mighty dragon. And Princess Luna and Prince Robby pretended that ordinary brooms were horses and race each other around the palace. It was so much fun, They played the rest of the afternoon. (they play) Sandy: Hey, What're you doing? Speckle: We're doing a Kingdom reenactment. Skippy: What are you trying to be? A king? Speckle: Correct. And Reba is a queen while Sir Darnell is a knight. Tyler: And Luna and Robby are riding on broomsticks. Ryan: Pretending they're horses. (Alvin gasps, Eyes become lovehearts): Reba looks more beautiful in that outfit. Ian: Oh boy. Here we go again. (Alvin gets an idea to love her) Alvin: I've got it! Tyler: Oh dear. Ryan: Here we go again. Alvin: Reba. Reba: Oh, it's you, Alvin. (Alvin reveals a diamond ring for her) Reba: Oh, a diamond ring. How lovely. Alvin: Yeah. Because I... Reba: What? Alvin: Love you. Reba: Really? Oh thanks. (She kisses him) (and Alvin kisses her) (as they both kiss) Tyler: Oh man. Who cares? I love Bunnie. Ryan: And what else matters? I love Yin. Ian: Will I ever find someone too to love? Alvin: You will, Ian. You'll see. In other film spoof travels being TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Dalmatian Tunes, J.B. Eagle, Eli Wages, and Julian Bernardino's other spoofs we do. Tyler: Ahem. Remember the rules? Ryan: Yeah. We know. Never say the same line over again. And maybe we will do them. Danny: Luna. Luna: Yes, Danny? (Song begins) (as they sing and dance) Danny: Do you remember when we fell in love We were young and innocent then Do you remember how it all began It just seemed like heaven So why did it end? Do you remember back in the fall We'd be together all day long Do you remember us holding hands In each other's eyes we'd stare Luna: Do you remember Back in the fall We'd be together all day long Do you remember Us holding hands In each other's eyes we'd stare Luna: Tell me. Cuties: Do you remember the time when we fell in love Do you remember the time when we first met, girl Do you remember the time when we fell in love Do you remember the time Luna: You know Stanz: Do you remember how we used to talk You know we'd stay on the phone at night 'til dawn Do you remember all the things we said Like I love you so I'll never let you go Do you remember back in the spring Every morning birds would sing Do you remember those special times They'll just go on and on in the back of my mind Einstein: Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time When we first met girl Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time Danny: Those sweet memories will always be dear to me And, girl, no matter what was said I will never forget what we had Now, baby All: Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time When we first met Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time When we first met Do you remember the time When we fell in love Do you remember the time Cuties: Do you remember the time 'Cause I remember When we fell in love Do you remember the time All in my mind, girl Do you remember the time when we fell in love Do you remember the time Remember, my baby All: Remember the times Ooh Remember the times Do you remember girl Remember the times On the phone you and me Remember the times Till dawn, two or three What about us girl (Song ends) (and stops) Danny: You believe me now? Luna: Of course I do. I believe you. Stanz: And that means... Einstein: Alvin has a crush on Reba and Danny has a crush on Luna. Danny: See? Einstein: Told you so. (Luna kisses him) Danny (Bartok's voice): Wow. I tell you what. Wow. Stanz: Boy! (Danny kisses Luna too) Einstein: That's what he needed. Stanz: Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now there's two new crushes here. Sandy Cheeks: Told you so. Speckle: We're really gonna take the interests on this travels. Reba: Can't wait for more travels. Alvin: You know, Reba's pretend queen outfit can be a perfect wedding outfit for the future. Reba: Maybe. Right now in the present. And like the past too. Robby: Whatever. Luna: Since the memories will be remembered in the past. Emily: And so Speckle and his friends join Stephen and the others for movie spoof travels that they'll go onto. The End. (Book closes) That was a great story. Isn't reading fun? (Clifford nods) (He licks her) (and makes her chuckle) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Episodes